The present invention relates generally to the field of markup language data (for example, XML (extensible markup language) data), and more particularly to parsing XML data.
XML is a type of computer language that typically defines rules for document encoding that is both machine (computer) readable and human readable. One typical strong point of the XML language is its usability and simplicity across many internet applications. XML's main design goal is focused around documents, but is also widely used for internet data structures.
XML becomes more and more widely used for saving information data in modern technology. In many applications, XML data is “parsed,” which means that the XML data is against the formal rules of markup language grammar so that the meaning of the XML code is determined. Currently, most of the common parsing methods are typically single threaded, such as DOM (document object model), SAX (simple API (application programming interface) for XML), and software libraries. Some available parallel parsing solutions are created based on these methods. XML can typically utilize multiple CPU (central processing unit) core resources to accelerate the processing.